


Place in This World

by lhunuial



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cataclysm, Death Knight, Gen, blood elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: “Silvermoon is for the living and I am very much undead. The more I walk around there the more I realise how I am alienated from it. It is torment to walk around there, seeing the life that was stolen from me the day I died and was raised to become one of Arthas's death knights.” A pained smile appeared upon her face. “There is no place for me there and yet it is fine.”





	

Andokai gazed across the Eastern Plaguelands from the bottom of the Ebon Hold. Underneath her she could see the remains of the Scarlet Enclave she helped to destroy. She was restless, if you could speak of such a thing as undead. Her thoughts all centered around a recent visit to the place she once called home: Quel'thalas.

It was strange to be back.

She'd put off traveling to Quel'Thalas for the longest time since she'd been freed of the Lich King's control. The memory of her death at its defense was still fresh in her mind as well as the knowledge of what she was today. During her time in Northrend she'd heard little bits and pieces of what happened to her homeland after her death, but to see it with her own very eyes was different. It pleased her the city was still standing.

Not far from her landing spot stood a lone Blood Elf with dark red hair, the tabard of the Blood Knights flowing in the wind. Green eyes looked bright and happy when they gazed her way. “I didn't think you'd come.”

Andokai greeted her youngest sister with a short. “You asked me to, didn't you?”

Silevran flinched a little hearing her sister's hollow sounding voice. She still had to get used to the undead state the older female was in. “You could have said no, like you did in Northrend.” Seeing her sister wasn't up to discuss her change of mind she decided to just go ahead. “I'll show you around. Quite a few things have changed, since... since you died.”

Andokai barely listened as she was led inside the city, Silevran telling about how only one part of the city was being used now, as there were not that many Blood Elves left. She felt uncomfortable walking through the city, it felt too much like that dreaded walk through Orgrimmar when she had to present High Lord Tirion Fordring's letter to the Warchief, to get admitted into the Horde. People weren't spitting at her, or throwing rotten fruit at her, but she could still feel eyes upon her, staring at her as if she was some kind of freak show.

She was of course a freak show.

After several hours they neared the Court of the Sun. “.... The Sunwell has been restored to us, thank the Light, and Prince Kael'thas is dead. We buried him at Quel'Danas...”

Throwing a glance at the palace, which she now knew was called the Sunfury Spire Andokai started to pay attention again. “Then who now leads Quel'thalas?”

Silevran followed her gaze. “Lor'themar Theron does as Regent Lord. He's doing a good job, he's led us through many hardships the last 7 years. It's been difficult keeping our borders safe, it still is, with the Amani and the remainder of the Scourge still around and there are only few of us. We've had help from the Horde, the Forsaken mostly, to keep Tranquillien safe.”

Andokai listened quietly. She remembered Lor'Themar vaguely as a Ranger, but then all of her previous life seemed so far away these days. Her body flinched slightly at the mentioning of the Forsaken.

The day passed with her sister showing her the quarters of the Blood Knights and telling her their story, about Mu'ru and how they finally returned to the Light thanks to the Naaru's sacrifice and how the Blood Elves were called to Northrend by then Warchief Thrall. Once it was time for Silevran to return to her quarters the red haired Blood Elf showed her sister the Silvermoon City Inn where she'd arranged a room for the night.

Andokai didn't stay there for very long though. As an undead she found she did not need sleep and food tasted bland. While the rest of the City slept she found herself walking towards the Court of the Sun and sat down near the fountain. The sound of the flowing water offered her some measure of peace at least. Silently she asked herself if it was a mistake to come back here. She hadn't wanted to originally, but when her younger sister kept on pressing the matter she could no longer refuse.

The more she saw of the City and of the people the more she realised how alienated she'd become. Did Koltira ever return here she wondered. He never told her. She hadn't seen him since the Knights of the Ebon Blade parted ways after the death of Arthas.

~*****~

Behind her Acherus was quiet, as it had been since the death of the Lich King. Lost in thought she didn't notice immediately she was no longer alone, but when she did she pulled her blades in a reflex and turned towards her new company. At the tips of her swords stood none other than the High Lord of the Ebon Blade, Darion Mograine himself. He hadn't flinched when he found himself threatened, calmly gazing at her.

Andokai lowered her swords and sheathed them. “My apologies, Lord Mograine, you caught me off guard.”

“You have been down here ever since your return from Quel'thalas, sister. Something is troubling you.” He did not ask to keep her company, nor did he need to. Darion Mograine was the High Lord of the Knights of the Ebon Blade and he could go where he pleased. Even if she hadn't wanted company she would not have been able to tell him to leave her be. “I take it your return home did not go as you thought.”

Andokai averted her gaze. “I may have been born there, but Silvermoon is no longer my City.” Her voice cracked at the words and so did her skin. “Silvermoon is for the living and I am very much undead. The more I walk around there the more I realise how I am alienated from it. It is torment to walk around there, seeing the life that was stolen from me the day I died and was raised to become one of Arthas's death knights.” A pained smile appeared upon her face. “There is no place for me there and yet it is fine.”

“Where then will you go? Acherus has emptied since the death of the Lich King. Many of our brothers and sisters have returned to their old homes and allies.” Darion watched her remove her helmet and found her looking at him again. “To the Forsaken? To Sylvanas?”

“Sylvanas...” The name was hissed as frozen eyes narrowed. “No. I understand why others would find a home there, but it is not for me. When I regained my free will I pledged myself to bring about the end of the Lich King and I have done so. What I do now is up to me. Sylvanas might fancy herself the queen of all those undead left with free will, but I do not think of her as my queen. From what I have seen she could very well become the next Lich King if she continues the way she does. We are not meant to be walking among the living. Our only purpose is to die, not to raise more undead so we can 'procreate'.” Her voice sounded harsh and cold. Perhaps she'd become the way of the frost she practised. Indeed as she spoke the tiles underneath her feet became frozen. Another pained smile appeared as Andokai glanced at the man standing next to her. “All that remains for me to do in my current state is fight until I am slain as I seemingly cannot die another way. My blades will still defend Quel'Thalas, although I suppose not as directly as before.”

Her words reminded him of what he said at Light's Hope Chapel when they regained their free will. He said the same thing. They had no place in this world and she had learned it well. “We must forge our own destiny. Now even more than before when Arthas was still our purpose.”

Darion's eyes fell upon a few letters in Andokai's hands. She'd been holding them the entire time, but he had not noticed until now. When she saw what he was looking at she shrugged. “They are messages from the new Warchief Garrosh Hellscream, as well as the old Warchief Thrall. I received it while I visited Quel'thalas. It pertains to the cataclysm and the reappearance of Deathwing. We will have to fight on many battlefronts to mend our world it seems.” She handed the pieces of paper so he could have a look at it.

He studied the documents for some time. “Indeed, this is a battle on a very large scale. Do you plan to answer their calls?”

Andokai shrugged and looked at her swords. “I am part of the Horde now, am I not? Though I have little love for our current Warchief and do not always agree with his methods I must answer. I will report to Orgrimmar and see where they will send me.” She placed her helmet back onto her dark head. It was probably best if she answered right away. Hellscream wouldn't like to be kept waiting. There was a hearthstone to the Horde's heart in her travelling bag she could use to get there fast.

The stone felt smooth in her hand. Before the teleport started the Blood Elven death knight turned towards the man next to her. “What of you, High Lord? Have you found a new purpose yet?”

His back was turned to her, though she could still see his head was lowered. Finding a new purpose was difficult. His father's soul had been saved and there was no home to go back to, no family, nothing. The silence that followed her question seemed to last forever. “Finding a new purpose proves difficult,” he admitted reluctantly. “I will stay here until then.”

“Your battle prowess could be well used in the war against Deathwing.” The green glow of the telepart already surrounded Andokai. She would only physically remain in the Ebon Hold for a few moments longer.

Eventually the High Lord of the Ebon Blade turned around to watch her as she left. “Suffer well, sister.” He needed more time to think about the matters at hand before he could make a decision.


End file.
